Hans
by Chiiling
Summary: GerIta. Mpreg. Somewhere in his past life, he must have been destined to end up with an Italian because only they would be the cause of his high blood pressure. With children in boxes, homicidal relatives and lives in threat of being broken, can Ludwig salvage whatever is left of his life while maintaining his pride, along with his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is a random story for my friend and sister who were threatening me to post this up. She wrote it but didn't want to type it so I was forced to. I did enjoy writing this but since it's just for one person, I don't care about grammar. If you like it, great for you and me, but on with the story.**_

_**Also, the cover child is Hans, the adorably evil child of a German and Italian.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 1<em>**

They known each other for years before they started dating. He and Feliciano had been together throughout high school, college and work. He never loved anyone as he loved the little Italian. Even though they're the same age, Feliciano was always clinging to him as a lifeline whenever he thought he was in trouble. Truthfully, he didn't mind much since he was used to it but he couldn't stop the warmth of his hugs from spreading throughout his body. His heart would flutter, his breathing would hitch and his face would blushing a fierce red. From the moment he met the boy in his second year of Hetalian High, he, Ludwig, fell irreversibly in love.

It was probably clear to everyone that had eyes and the knowledge of what to look for but for him and Feliciano, they couldn't tell their feelings apart from their normal daily routine. It took for his big brother, Gilbert to literally beat him on the side of the head with a History book to understand that the feelings he get when he was with Feliciano weren't that of a friend but that of a lover and a possessive one at that. He finally understood why he was always irritated or enraged whenever he saw Feliciano with someone other than his brothers or Kiku. He thought it was because he didn't want to share his friend with anyone else but he never had a problem with Kiku so that wasn't the case. The only time he really get mad was when he was openly flirting with girls or if he's surrounded by guys.

Why couldn't he tell that he didn't want other people to be near him?! Was he really oblivious to the fact that he gets upset whenever Feliciano was with another that wasn't him? For Christ sake, he even threaten his own big brother to stay away from what he called, "his angel". Maybe this obsession he had with the younger Italian was wrong but their wasn't a person in the world that wanted them apart. If two pieces fit together, why force them apart?

Everyday with him was like a dream. The kind of dream he thought only existed in the romance novels that he read from Roderich. Brighten days, uplifted spirits and erotic wet dreams everyday. It was the most pleasurable and painful feelings he could endure. Feliciano was definitely giving him high blood pressure but as long as he was his, he'll die a happy man. When they finally confessed their feelings for each other, it was a miracle that he allowed the little boy to walk around freely the next day.

It seems that when Feliciano said that he loved him the most throughout the years they known each other, he wasn't kidding. For years he had been expressing his love for the younger German and yet he never picked up on it. Was _he _the oblivious one? It would seem so since Feliciano was always opened about his love while purposely hiding his true feelings only to him. He had to give him credit, the boy definitely know what's he doing if he managed to conceal his attraction so well though he had a feeling that everyone else knew what he was doing, even if he himself don't.

Feliciano confessed to him in their last year of college together. How he made it to college, let alone the same college of Ludwig was a phenomenon that no one could explain. He didn't dwell on it for long so he let it slide. College life was the same as it always was and on graduation, his life became complete. On stage as he gave his speech for being the top student of Talia University, he never suspected Feliciano to made a speech of his own. After his speech, Kiku was suppose to be next but he went up, pulled out a paper and started to read. Well tried to. It was pretty much chicken scratch and he had stage freight that Ludwig himself had to read it. Imagine the embarrassment he felt when all that came out of his mouth was the noise of one syllable sounds as he spoke with his shivering body. If he wasn't making those noise, he was mumbling incoherent words that made no sense. It was so sad to watch the boy on stage and quiver in fear that Ludwig went on stage himself to forcible force him off but he resisted. He claimed that he couldn't leave until he finish speaking so Ludwig took the paper and started to read what's written.

The blush that came off of Ludwig's face could have been something to commemorate. The blushing was such a fierce red, one was tempted to call him a "tomato" bastard instead of "potato". Unknown to the audience at the time, Ludwig had dropped the paper that contained nothing but chicken scratch and scribbles after reading a few lines and realized that it was a confessions of sorts. Honestly, from the way Feliciano wrote it, you would think he was writing about the weather. But no. It was a love letter dedicated to someone and Ludwig felt it wasn't him at the time. He had only manage to read bits of "liked you forever", "wan to be together" and "will you accept me". It was truly an embarrassing sense.

Ludwig confronted Feliciano, audience and graduated forgotten as he demands to know who the person of his interest was. The jealously that sparked the anger was something to be frighten of. With his entire face red, Feliciano had a matching face with tears running down his cheeks as he cried his eyes out. It was essentially a lover's quarrel, only without the lover's actual knowledge. Ludwig's rage a not being the chosen one and Feliciano's misunderstanding of being rejected. Sometimes it was a god thing that there were others around them that would help. They didn't notice but Kiku got up and took the paper. Though he couldn't read it, he knew what his friend wanted to say so he finished "reading" the letter.

Silence reign over the entire area as they listened intently on what was being said. Having come to the end of the letter, Kiku dramatically paused, waiting to see if someone would object. Hearing none, he turned to the stunned German and younger Italian, waiting for a reply. "Well Ludwig-san? Will you answer Felicano-san's letter? It is a confession to you after all."

Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert who was sitting in the audience was the first one to react.

"Brother, if you don't take him, I will! My angel deserves someone who thinks with love, not muscles!"

"Si si. Big brother would like to be the one to have him. Wouldn't you agree Antonio?" asked Francis.

Antonio would have answered but he was busy having a nosebleed from all the excitement. In his world, all he saw was his two little Italian's graduating and that Lovino would be ready to...experience the joys of climbing up the steps to adulthood as he himself climbs up and plunged in Lovino's body. What a crude man.

Ludwig, stunned for a bit, turned to look at the frighten boy in front of him. "Is...is that letter for...me?"

"...V-ve..."

Nothing in that moment could have disturbed them or ruined it. Nothing could have stopped the thundering feelings that were running rampant in Ludwig's head and heart as it soared through the air into cloud 9. He wanted him! Little Feliciano wanted HIM! The joy he was feeling couldn't be interrupted, even as Romulus was threatening bodily harm to him as his own grandfather, Gerhart held him down by pulling on one of his many sensitive swirls in his hair. Most were probably not surprise to see them there since they themselves are alumni but they were probably never going to get use to the "That's my cute grandsons! How cute~! Feli~! Lovi~! Over here! Look at grandpa!"

Gerhart was most reassuringly the only one that could understand the old fool, being best friends and the worst of enemies at the same time. He himself was here to see his grandson graduate as well. Why he chose to come with the sex obsessed elder Italian, he'll never know but he did the only thing he could do in a situation when one was threatening his family. He attacked right back where it counts. Having worked with Romulus before, he was well aware of his weaknesses so pulling the sensitive swirl, he halted the elder in his threats. Pleased that it did as it should, he gave a satisfied grunt and looked on stage.

"You hear that Ludwig. You both are feeling the same. Now kiss and move on. We came to see you graduate with a degree, not a boyfriend."

If you thought Italians were embarrassing, direct Germans were worse. Cunning was not part of their genes so feeling fluster was not something they knew about.

Both Ludwig and Feliciano turn scarlet at that comment. Why are grandparents so embarrassing?! Blushing madly, they glanced at each other before laughing a bit. The tall blonde rose to his feet first, extending his hand to the brunette, pulling him up so haul him against his side as he gave a quick a peck on the forehead before leading them back to their seats with the rest of the graduates.

After the initial shock wore off, the ceremony continued without a hitch and by the end of the day, everyone was celebrating for their degrees and the happy couple. Everything was set for the two that it was almost inconceivable that the two would later separate. During their high school and college years, they were always together. You would rarely see one apart from the other. No matter where the other was, they could always find each other. But school and work were two separate things. With Ludwig working in a law firm and Feliciano as a teacher in training as an art teacher, they barely saw each other. Ludwig was so busy that he rarely had time for Feliciano and he was beginning to feel the effects. He could understand that the large German was busy but a simple "Hi" in the morning wouldn't kill him.

With Ludwig away all the time, Feliciano has so much free time that he practically redecorated the entire apartment that their were sharing. Rearranging the place, he was hoping to get some sort of reaction from him but all he got was "Hn, how nice." before stumbling his way into the bedroom to sleep. He missed the time he had with the blonde. He understood that importance of a day, he really did, but he wants to be loved more than he wants to make money!

With that resolve, he set out to seduce his man. Getting Francis help, along with Kiku and Elizabeth (He couldn't ask Lovino because it's to embarrassing) and they decided on buying a pair of sexy lingerie and getting Ludwig to bed the soft brunette. Getting the house ready for the evening, Feliciano prepared everything and prepared a second time just to make sure everything was okay.

That evening when Ludwig came home, he surprised his lover with a romantic dinner. After that, they took a bubble bath where Feliciano took Ludwig to bed where they made love throughout the night. By the end, the little Italian's hole was filled to the brim with the blonde's love juices and the two slept the rest of the night away, unaware of the effects of the activities of their actions.

Some time past and Feliciano wasn't feeling so well, not that Ludwig could tell. When he got promoted, he was even busier than normal. He would stay at the office for hours on end and when he came home, he either went straight to sleep or plainly ignored him. Sometime, Feliciano feels that Ludwig actually forgot he even existed. He wasn't feeling so well when Romulus came to visit his grandson and saw him throwing up. He immediately took him to the hospital while calling the German blonde who of course didn't pick up the phone.

For that one day, it was an experience that neither grandsons and grandfather would never forget. Romulus called Lovino when they arrived at the hospital. The older Italian showed up with Antonio and Kiku. How did Kiku showed up when he and Ludwig work at the same place?! Apparently, that showed how much the blonde cared. They only waited for about two hours when the doctor informed them of Feliciano's condition. Turns out that he was pregnant (I don't feel like coming up with a reason to explain this so he's just pregnant. The same with any other characters I make pregnant). They of course were all happy for him. They wanted to celebrate the wonderful news but Feliciano didn't want to do anything without Ludwig so he went home, waiting for his lover to come home to tell him the good news.

Ludwig didn't take the news as well as he expected. In fact, Ludwig didn't seem to believe him at all. He was so tired that he didn't feel like dealing with his so called 'idiocy'. He yelled at the pregnant brunette and demanded that if he don't stop with his lies, he'll break up with him. He even went so far as to kick Feliciano out of their apartment to get some time to sleep in piece. Shocked and in tears, Feliciano ran to his brother. Arriving at Lovino and Antonio's place, he sobbed out his story and was hell bent on trying to stop his brothers from murdering Ludwig. He couldn't handle the pain and seeing the angered expressions on their faces reminded him of Ludwig's, which brought out more tears.

It took hours of comforting and calming an angry grandfather before peace was reached. To appease the crying Italian and sooth his broken heart, the elder Italian took the younger of his grandsons went traveling. They all agreed that it would be better for him to get away. Without one last look, Romulus and Feliciano left, boarding the first plane to somewhere far away. Somewhere where he could heal.

That was years ago. Years since Ludwig made that mistake. Years of sleeping alone in a bed that was meant for two. Flopping on the bed, Ludwig rested his eyes as he let the silence take him. After he woke up the day after, he realized that he had wrongly yelled at the boy and wanted to apologize but everywhere he went, he as getting the cold shoulders. When he arrived at Lovino's, he was stopped short of two centimeters of being stabbed by an enraged Italian who just tried to kill him with a plastic fork. Antonio stopped him from going to jail but did take pity on him and said that Feliciano was never going to come back. That Ludwig will never get the chance to be will him anymore.

No matter how many times he dreamed of that meeting, it was always the same. He would go home to their-his- apartment and find emptiness. Occasionally, he would imagine the hyperactive brunette only for him to fade back into the silence. It was so strange that he would find a lone tear running down his face sometimes. But it was all a dream. When he awoke, he would see him right there, sleeping peacefully. He too would be woken up from the tossing and turning he made but it never stopped to take his breathe away. He would stretch and reveal his body as it shines in the morning light. At times like that, he would drag the semi asleep boy to him and have his way but that's was where it always end. To him, the cold reality of his dreams were just that, his reality. Feliciano wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't wake up to the sinful body or make love to it anymore. All he could do was remember what he would never have anymore and cry. He was tired of this lifestyle. He wanted the brunette back in his life but didn't know how. Oh he knew that Feliciano had a child. One time when he went to the older Italian's bakery, he overheard him speaking to Antonio about his nephew. Feliciano wasn't lying and that only made him feel even guiltier for not believing him. Knowing that he went through the entire experience alone, thinking that he didn't care when all he wanted to do was love him for all he was worth.

Not only did he lose the love of his life, but his son. A son who he have never met before. A child that would never know that he was his father. A father that loved him and his 'mother' dearly. But that was the price he had to pay for his actions. A lonely life as the ones he loved moved on. Such a lonely life but one he made for himself. So he slept. He worked, eat and sleep. That was all he did in the years that went by. Nothing will change because neither wanted to change. They were to scared to do anything. They were cowards but if they won't someone else will. Someone who wanted them happy and was willing to create a change. Someone who was willing to send him a box of potatoes that was ironically heavier than it should be.

It was probably someone's sick idea of a joke but change was inevitable because everything changes, even if they're to scared to change themselves. Some for the better, some for the worse, but today, change will decide the lives that are to close yet to far to reach. Reaching for the box, Ludwig decided that this time, he'll stop running. He'll face his change because that was the only way to get his family back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is up and I cut it a bit short because it looked like a good place to stop it at. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 2<em>**

The box in front of him was something he swore he have encountered once before. Perhaps it was once in a past life were he was a soldier fighting against the Italians and one of his enemies was hiding in a box. For some reason, he picture Feliciano in the box of tomatoes pretending to be a box of tomato fairy.

Giving himself a self pitied laugh, he reached for the lid. Just before his hand touched the top, the box slightly twitched. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he watched the object with a keen eye, staring intently at it to see if it would make another sudden movement. Moments past without anything happening.

_Perhaps its all in my head? I've been hallucinating a lot since he left._ Ludwig thought to himself. Steeling his nerves, he reached once more for the box but unlike last time, the box didn't move until after he pried to pry the opening a bit.

Jumping back, he watch as the potato box started shaking violently. If he listen closely he'll hear sounds that resembled muffling voices as if a person was gagged and tied within. The more the box move, the more scared he become. It was only when the shaking stopped did he try to look around the box. Walking around, he saw a piece of paper attached to the back. Squatting forward, he began to read.

_Hey bro-has, it's me, your awesome big brother Gilbert, who you are not!_

_I wanted to come in person and congratulate you on your recent promotion by making you buy me beer but Mathew's been sick so I can't leave my wife and son alone._

_Anyway, this here is a gift from the awesome me to the lesser you. It's what you always wanted...well half of what you always wanted but I decided that seeing you look so pitiful was the same as seeing Roderich claiming he's more awesome than me(which he's not!) or how Silesia is his happy place...it's pronounce Silesia right?_

_Well whatever. Big brother is busy so help yourself to whatever is in the potato box. I almost died getting the contents so enjoy it._

_With love, Gilbert._

_P.S.- I'm awesome!_

Ugh. That brother of his was one thing he wouldn't mind not hearing from in years. Don't get him wrong. He loves his brother as much as a brother could but sometimes he just wanted to push Gilbert from the roof of his office building. At one time, he was jealous of how he always hanged off Feliciano and called him his angel. It was to the point where he was ready to commit murder but thankfully Mathew manage to mellow him out. When Gilbert told him he was going to marry his boyfriend(Yes, gay marriage is normal so don't ask about the registration and whatnot), he was thrilled. Then he found out he was going to be an uncle made him both happy and depressed. He could of have his own son play with his nephew but alas, that wasn't possible. By the time Mathew was to have Vito, the love of his life had already left with his unborn child, though the child should be three by the time he became an uncle.

So often did he dream of the life he would have when he slept. Only then did he smile. He would work and then come home to a loving wife that cooked delicious meals as his son would come running. He'll jump when he got close and Ludwig would catch him before he threw him in the air once. Feliciano would smile at the scene before lightly pulling down his collar to give him a sweet kiss and a "Welcome home darling." or something similar. It always changes but the meaning was always the same. It was a scene that whenever he woke up would bring tears to his eyes. Only in dreamland can he be happy but that was his punishment.

Coming back into reality, he eyed the box again. It started shaking again but not as strongly as it once did. Whatever was inside was starting to get tired. Of course it was only his brother who could mail him a living creature with that stupid smirking face of his. Thinking to free the poor creature, he grabbed the lid and used as much strength as he could to force the top open. Why he didn't get a hammer or a crowbar, he'll never know but the top was going to come off one way or another.

Just when he thought the lid was coming loose, he heard a snap. A sound similar to the sound of ropes being ripped apart by pure force. Without warning, the lid came loose as a small foot kicked it from the inside, making Ludwig lose his balance and fall on his rear. Before he could regain sense of what was going on, he heard shouting.

"Damn that German drunkard! I swear the next time I see him, I'll cook that bird of his and eat it front of his face! Stupid Canadian loving totem!" Still ranting, he pulled out a doll of what seem to be his brother in a...blue German military uniform? Next thing he know, he was strangling it before he pulled out a pair of scissors and started cutting off the limbs.

It was a unique feeling Ludwig was having, seeing a doll of his brother being choked then shredded to pieces. Seeing the boy with the doll made him thought of something. If he knew who his brother is then he could tell him why Gilbert decided to send over a little boy in a potato box...that and how he got past security at the airport and post office. A country's homeland security wasn't as strong as their military he suppose.

"Um, excuse me little boy but you wouldn't happen to know who Gilbert is would you?"

Only slightly startled by the voice, the boy turned and Ludwig held his breathe.

_Feliciano._

Or at least he thought it was him. The child only looked to be about six or seven years of age with amber eyes and the same hairstyle as him, only blonde hair that looked more of a golden hue. He wore a dark green hoodie and jeans that made his pale skin complexion stand out all the more. But what really stood out the most was the swirl. He had the same swirl that his beloved Feliciano has...but then again, so did Lovino.

Taking a closer look at him, he could see the resemblance the boy had to Lovino. Glaring amber eyes, similar hairstyle, foul mouth, the swirl but most importantly, it seem he inherited the older Italian's hatred for German if his brother's destroyed body was any indication was to go by.

Okay. So his brother sent him Antonio's child. Is he playing a trick on the Spaniard?(I like how he didn't question the fact that he have blonde hair and that his swirl was on the same side as Feliciano, not Lovino. OR the fact that Lovino is not pale and that Antonio is tan(where did the pale skin come from I wonder. XD))

One of these days, that stupid brother of his will be killed when an enrage Spaniard finally decides to blow up and eliminate the nuisance of his life.

"Are you Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

That snapped him back into reality. He nodded his head before asking a question of his own. "And are you Lovino's son? I can see dome resemblance between you and him but not Antonio. The Italian blood must be thick in your veins."

So much silence into that one sentence. If anything, the boy looked more dangerous than ever before. He must have hit a nerve when he mentioned his mother. With his head down, bangs covering his face, the child suddenly sprang up and out the box before wiping off the dust from his clothes. Straightening his posture, he lifted his head and with a smiling face, he said; "Hi, I'm Hans. Italian blood is thick within me since my family are the Vargas."

_Vargas..._

He was a Vargas. An Italian Vargas. "Then are you..."

"That's right. The name's Hans Vargas. I'm the son of one of the Italian brothers and I'm here to wreck havoc on your peaceful meaningless life. Nice to meet you, you heartbreaking German bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 3 is much lengthier but I feel good about it. We'll finally get to see what little Hans intend to do with our Ludwig. Hopefully, the older German will survive long enough to get the little German to call his "papa". XD**_

_**I realized that I had the wrong child for Lovino and Antonio so I had to go back and fix it so it's all good now.**_

_**Enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 3<em>**

A misfortune has arise. At first, he didn't truly think a little boy could cause a lot of mayhem but he was proven wrong. From his destroyed suits to his ruined presentation for work, Ludwig has experience nothing but grief. Sure, he was happy to know a relative of Feliciano if for nothing else but to get information but the child was turning out to be to much like his mother. Whenever he asked Hans a question of any sort, he would lash out at the German before a butter knife would come flying at his head. Where he was getting the endless amount of utensils from Ludwig will never know but he did have a half a mind to contact the government about the security of the post office and airport. If shipping a living little boy from one place to another was bad enough, he just had to be armed with weapons too. In the back of his head, he had an image of Feliciano wearing a decorated WW2 Italian brigade uniform with a light tan, darker hair(similar to Lovino) and unlike his Italian, this person had purplish-pink eyes with red pupils that are always open. It was like this Feliciano was a different person, one that was exactly like Lovino with a pensive for throwing knifes and was heavily involved with the mafia. Now that was an Italian he feared.

Hearing the sound of a glass being dropped, he quickly turned around only to make a fast break to the left to dodge the knife that was aimed at his face. Skillfully dodging the knife, he watched in horror as the utensil lodged itself into the wall with a 'thunk', vibrating just a bit from the impact before coming to a complete stand still, revealing that the knife was within the wall to the hilt of the blade.

_What a scary child._ Ludwig thought to himself as he felt a sweat drop from his forehead. In moments like these, he wondered quite frequently how Antonio manage to live with the boy. It was like living with two Lovino's! He could only the torment that he would be going through but love makes you look on the bright side of things.

Maybe it was just him. He seem to have manners when he invited Kiku that one time. He hadn't the clue on what to do about Hans so he called Kiku for help, warning him beforehand what a terror he is.

Imagine his surprise when the Japanese man came over and not a single tool was thrown at him. In fact, Hans was nothing but polite and the most well mannered child he had ever seen he was tempted to think they weren't the same person at all. Seeing as he was not misbehaving, Kiku couldn't give him much advise but the moment he left, the chaos erupted. Paper was thrown everywhere, glass was being dropped and once again, weapon of all kinds was being aimed at him. Hans just didn't like him and that made him miserable for some reason. This boy was his only connection to Feliciano but it looks like it was his fate to be hated by Italians.

"Hey you German arse! Where's my breakfast?!"

Ah, that's right. It was only seven in the morning when he came storming into his room, wielding butter-knifes he swore he hid the day before and started attacking him. Hans had a very colorful vocabulary, one that could rival Arthur but it made him think some unpleasant thoughts. While he didn't particularly get along with the other graduates, he was beginning to think that they all had a hand in hiding Feliciano. It couldn't be a far fetch theory when one moment he's complaining about not having a cheeseburger to eat for breakfast (just like Alfred) while badmouthing Francis (like Arthur) who came to pay an unexpected visit since he was looking for Gilbert but he should have known that he was with Mathew so it makes you wonder why he was really there. This little boy just seem to have bits and pieces of others in him and I made him jealous thinking that he was the only one being left out.

"Breakfast! It's time for breakfast! Hurry up! I'm not here for your amusement!"

Sighing, he got up, untangling himself from his sheets that he took with him when he rolled out of bed to stay alive and ushered Hans out, ignoring the dirty language stemming out of his mouth. Telling the Italian to go downstairs so he could dress, Ludwig closed the door and headed for the adjoining bathroom. Walking inside, he took care of his business, showered quickly and did his daily routine. Walking back out, he got dressed and headed out the door and to the kitchen to cook something for them to eat.

He didn't understand why the boy was forcing him to cook. From day one, he had done nothing but complain about how awful his food was, repeatedly saying "Your wurst taste bad. The British can make better food than you."

Lies! How dare he say the British makes better food?! That was an insult of all insults! He might not make the best food but it was still better than whatever that tasteless man could produce, even with a cookbook!

So here he was, slaving away in the kitchen for a child that was becoming louder in his demand for food. It was so annoying that Ludwig finally snapped. Pounding his fist on the table, he said "Enough! In my house, you either cook for yourself or starve to death!"

"So you want a child like myself to fend for himself or quite possibly burn down the kitchen because you didn't want to feed a child? Wow, no wonder you're still single. Not surprising Feli didn't want to come back."

Their arguments always ended that way. Ludwig would complain and shout, Hans would say some smart remark and say Feliciano's name and suddenly he won. That boy knew how to work him, that's for sure.

Returning his attention back to cooking, he tried not to think much of the boy who was sitting behind him with a smirk on his face.

**o0o**

Amused. That could be the only word to describe what he was feeling right now. Since he came in contact with the blonde German, he made it his mission to disrupt his life as much as humanly possible.

When looking at the bulky male, Hans could very well tell what parts of himself he had inherit from the man in front of him. Blonde hair, pale skin and a look for wurst but he wasn't going to tell him that. At first, he was going to kick him in the balls while yelling at him about leaving his mother but when he came to the conclusion of him being his uncle Lovi's son, he couldn't resist the mischief that came with that one thought.

He hated his father. Sure, he never met him a day in his life until a week ago and never had the desire to meet him, he couldn't stop the emotion from swelling up whenever he thought about his father. When he was younger, he used to dream about kind of father he would have. Was he caring? Was he hardworking? Did he love him and his mother? Those were the kind of thoughts that ran frequently in his little child's head. If his father was alive, why didn't he live with them like his uncles Lovi and Toni? All sort of questions were in his head but there was never any answers to them. Whenever he asked, the adults would dodge around the question or try distracting him. In those time, he let them think he could easily forget what he asked but he couldn't.

_Why don't they answer my question? Was father a bad man?_

Those were what he always thought when he was alone. Uncle Lovi would always explode when he mention anything related to his missing parent so Hans learned to not ask him. It was only by mistake did he discover what has transpired between his mother and father. He didn't mean to eavesdrop.

It was late at night and he woke up to go to the bathroom when he saw a light in his mother's room. Taking a peek, he could see his mother was on the phone with uncle Lovi because only he would be loud enough to be heard from across the room through a phone.

"_Lovino, calm down. It's fine really..."_

"_It's not fine dumbass! How long are you going to continue this?! Hans needs a father! That's all he's been asking for but you won't give it to him! How much more selfish can you be to deny your only child the love of a father because you're scared to love again?!"_

"_...I'm not scared to love again big brother. It's just...just that I-"_

"_Don't you dare tell me you still love that potato bastard! If you tell me you do, I'll go down there right now and kill you! Or better yet, I'll make you eat meat pudding! He doesn't love you anymore! He didn't want Hans and he didn't want you! How much longer are you going to love a man that probably no longer feel the same way?! Hans love you! That should be enough! Find another man to love you and Hans!"_

"_It's not that simple brother..."_

"_Life isn't simple. You love some and you lose some. He is someone that you lost. I don't want you to be sad anymore."_

"_Lovi-"_

"_I see the expression you make when you're looking at my son, at Antonio and me. The love of a family that was denied to you. I want you happy Feli. You're my brother. No matter how many fights we get into, no matter how many miles we're apart or even how many years go by without seeing each other's face, you will forever be my brother. Together, we make the Italian brothers. Don't throw away everything, pinning after a man that doesn't exist anymore."_

"_..."_

"_...I just...tsk...Anion started crying from all the noise. Look little brother. I'll call you later but just remember what I said. Your not only hurting yourself but Hans. Give him the family and love that he deserves and one day if you see Ludwig, gloat in his face. Tell him "Even without you, I'm happy". Be proud brother. Show him that you are a survivor in a cruel world. Night Feli."_

He'll never forget the feeling, the raw emotions he felt hearing that conversation. So much was said in a five minute phone call but Hans understood one thing. His mother wasn't happy. He was content yes, but he wasn't happy. He alone wasn't enough to fill in the big heart he had.

After that day, he stopped asking about his father. He never told his mother about the peeping nor did he bring it up but Hans resolved himself to find the truth. Going through whatever boxes he could get his hands on, he searched through his mother's old belongings, finding school books and photos, uniforms and little mementos. But what caught his eye was an old picture. A photo that was crumbled up, torn apart but taped back into one whole piece.

In the photo, the smile he saw was something Hans himself had never witnessed. He have seen glimpses of it but it wasn't the same smile as the one he was staring at. It was in that moment he made a decision. He was going to meet his father! He was going to get his father to love his mother again. Back straight and ironed willed, he was prepared for a difficult task when a platinum blonde haired (white or silver) and red eyes man came up to him when he was getting out of school. They chatted a bit when the next thing he knew he was shoved into a box full of potatoes and "I'm sending you to your father. He needs you. I want you to help him because the awesome me couldn't. Please, save my brother."

He slept the majority of the time, cursing the man but when he arrived, he had to internally thank him. It was through him that his plans can commence. While it pained him to rely on a man he loath to make his mother happy, he was willing to pay any price to see it through so when a place of breakfast was placed in front of him, he couldn't contain the chuckle that came out. Yes. His mother will be happy soon. And when that happens, he too will be happy. Grabbing the spoon, he ate his breakfast, ignoring the sound of his own heart breaking as he continued on with his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter was done on the phone so I don't know how well it is but hopefully it's still okay.**_

_**Chii will be updating her stories from Sun-Wed**_

_**Ling (me) will be updating from Thurs-Sat**_

_**Current stories are "The Lord's Bride" by Ling and "Hetalia Bakery", "The Forgotten" and "Foster" by Chii. If you have time, please go read. Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 4<em>**

"Mr Ludwig, you are looking paler than usual. May I ask what's the matter?" Kiku asked him. It was finally a Monday but that gave no relief to the blonde German. Regardless of the day, Hans always seem to be able to cause havoc to his peaceful life. Since the breakfast incident on Saturday morning, Hans had actually mellowed out some. They were even able to have a civil conversation without anything flying at his head!

It was the first time he could really sit down and take a good look at the boy. On the surface, he resembled Livino to a fault but if one stared long enough, they'll actually see Feliciano. The hair was the same, the child like innocence(when he's not being evil) and the love for pasta and pretty ladies. Occasionally, he would act like his old love and it scared him to a degree.

Was he forcing himself to see the boy as his missing Italian or was he thinking to much on something that didn't have a deeper meaning to it?

Day in and day out, Ludwig would sigh and pace over the issue. He's really losing it. Hans is a boy that belong to another family. A family that wouldn't hesitate to assassinate his ass in cold blooded murder when they discover that he have a member of their family being held against his will. Shivering at the thought, he paled a bit more as Kiku patted his shoulder in silent support. "It's all okay Mr Ludwig. You can tell me your worries. Perhaps I can be of some assistance. Some things are better shared out in public."

"Kiku my friend...I do not think I handle little Hans. Only once did we talk without it turning into violence and that was because I stayed quiet and answered his questions the entire time. Am I doing something wrong?"

"One can never tell what's going on in a child's mind Mr Ludwig. As a parent, you can only do the best you can, hoping that your efforts will be enough. Hans dream to have had a rough childhood, regardless of the fact of having a loving family around him."

"But Hans isn't my son..."

As the words left his mouth, a sour taste was left in its wake. The thought of Hans as his son was so appealing that he could cry. He wanted a child that looked like him and Feliciano. In his mind, Hans was what he imagine their children to come out looking like. It was painful to imagine his son calling another man 'father' but he'll deal with it. He'll just win back his love and earn his son's.

With the resolve to move forward, both Ludwig and Kiku were surprised when the door to their office floor was slammed open. To the occupants within the room, they were all shocked when they saw nothing at first. Was it a prank from the other department or was there a strong gust of wind in the hallway? The questions were endless but when they heard the sound of a huff and tapping, they all looked down bit to see a child glaring harshly at them as he puffed his cheeks and tapped his foot.

It was Hans! Now how did he find his work place? Giving the boy a blank look, Ludwig could have sworn that Hans knew what was going on in his head when he withdrew a card business card from his jacket. "It was on your card. I found it when I ransacked your stuff a couple of days ago."

Hans walked into the quiet room, ignoring the stares pointed in his direction as he made a beeline for the German, he came to a stop, faced the Asian man and bowed before turning to Ludwig. Extending his hand, he waited there in silence. Not sure what he wanted, the German had to ask the boy what exactly he was doing and what he wanted from him. "Uh, is there something you need Hans?"

"Money." Money? Why on Earth would he need money for?

"I need money to go shopping. I need clothes and games to keep me occupied when you're at work. Plus, the fridge needs to be restock. It's damn near empty."

Being told how to run his daily life by a child was a bit embarrassing and a tad bit more nerve wrecking but in the 1 1/2 weeks he have been with the Italian, he didn't question a lot of things anymore. "I'm sorry Hans but that has to wait until after work."

"I know. That's what I'm asking for money. I'll just buy everything since you're busy." "Why can't it wait until I'm done?" "Because I'll have to see your face."

Vein popping, he tried to remain calm as Hans made a disgusted expression, as if the thought of being around him wad the most repulsive thing in the world.

"Ano...young Hans, I know you want to help but wouldn't it be easily if Mr Ludwig is with you? He''ll be able to carry all of the purchases and drive to multiple places."

_Way the go Kiku!_ thought Ludwig as he gave the man a thumbs up. Leave it to the Asians to thing of a comeback without a retort. "I got here by bus and didn't have any difficulties so I'll be fine. I saw a bike in the garage so I can always use that as a storage."

"B-but what...what if someone takes something without you knowing it?"

"I can always make multiple stops. It's not like I have anything else to do while I'm here."

Damn but the boy was smart. Ludwig never thought he'll see the day that the Japanese man would lose to a child in terms of intelligence. Giving the shorter man a look that clearly said '_Do something!'_, Kiku tried once more. "If you are feeling lonely, you can always come and play here with us since you now know where we work."

"Then I'll really see the muscle head for 24 hours. No thanks sir Kiku." Giving Ludwig a _'defeated'_ and _'I tried everything'_ look, the black haired man of the two returned to his work. Now with no options, Ludwig sighed in defeat too. "Give me a few moments. I'll go tell my boss the news."

Ludwig got up and headed for his boss's door, ignoring the protests coming from the little boy. With the permission of his boss, Ludwig left early, bidding Kiku and the rest of his coworkers goodbye before dragging a resisting Hans with him. He never knew it but Kiku gave Ludwig a sad and hopeful smile. _'I hope this time, you and Mr Feliciano will have a happy ending. One with you both together and Hans.'_

** oOo **

Hans had been hoping to get the German out of work for a few days or better yet, weeks so that he could get him ready and prepared to make the trip to Italy. After being rejected, his mother and grandfather decided to go back to Italy since his father would most likely avoid that country at all cost (not like he knew where Romulus lived anyway... and no, it's not the bench). At first, they done nothing but travel around a bit, not staying in one place to long but as Feliciano's stomach got bigger due to pregnancy, they decided to settle down back in their home country.

Hans was born there and grew up surrounded by enriching culture, delicious food and a loving family, even if part of his family were loud potty mouth German haters. Although Hans grew up without a father, strangely enough, several of their friends from high school and college came by. It could be said hat when anyone answered the door and saw a face none of them were prepared to see, the house always erupted with the sound of laughter and joyous cries. One in particular that he remembered was when sir Kiku had found Hans in town. Thankfully, he didn't tell his father who he really was.

It was by accident that he found out actually. Sir Kiku was on a business trip with his superior in Italy to deal with a problem involving one of the leading mafia families that still existed when he accidentally ran into the boy three years ago. Hans had gone to the market with his mother to buy some tomatoes for the pasta they were going to have that night when he took a wrong turn and had gotten lost. Lost and alone, he stood there and sobbed a bit when the Asian man had found him. At first he was scared but when he said that he'll help him and be his friend (Yea, like no kidnapper tell you hat Hans darling), Hans happily obliged to follow along. Together, they returned to the marketplace and asked around until Feliciano came into view. Imagine the surprise on both men faces when they saw each other.

He never saw his mother cried so much, even with the other unexpected guest. His great grandfather said it was because he was happy. Being that his mother was so happy, he asked the shorter man if he was his father. Sir Kiku had told him that he was a friend of his father. Excited, Hans didn't see the shifting glances the adults were giving each other. At the time, Hans couldn't tell the difference between the vague information Kiku gave him from what anyone else would tell him but that was to be expected. His mother still haven't gotten over his father.

That night, Kiku was excused from the business meeting when Romulus had vouch for the Asian lawyer.

_'Sometimes it pays to know the right people little Hans.'_ His great grandfather had told him that did he didn't understand it until now. His family was influential in Italy.

With work out of the way, they had a mix of Italian and Japanese for dinner. A party was held and it lasted throughout the night. It was a night that was extremely memorable to anyone that was their that day. Uncle Lovi and Toni were there because uncle Lovi had to go to the hospital but that gave way to another celebration. Hans now had a cousin to play with, Feliciano became a uncle and Romulus was just happy to have another great grandchild. That night was a night Hans had laughed, smiled and even cry so much that he swore his face would have been stuck that way if his Great grandfather wasn't pinching his cheeks whenever he got the chance. While his face wasn't stuck with an expression he didn't want to have, his cheeks were puffy red for a few days.

His mother didn't know it, but he kept in contact with sir Kiku after he left. Sir Kiku kept in contact of Feliciano of course, seeing as they were the best of friends in their school days but Kiku would talk to Hans about things he was sure would upset the youngest of the three older Italians. In secret, Kiku would tell him little facts about his father. It was actually through him that he discovered his father was German and that he got his blonde hair and complexion from.

Oh how happy Hans was when he finally got the facts he wanted. For the next three years, he asked Kiku everything he could about his father but being that it was a secret, he had to be careful of what he could ask his family or to show his face. If he started smiling out of nowhere, they were bound to find something out. To keep them from discovering the truth, Sir Kiku had told them to give them a reason to see him smile so much. One conclusion they came up with was school. If Hans got good grades, he could show them how hard he was trying since both Feliciano and Lovino nearly failed everything in their school days.

Through the year, Hans made his grades from C's to B's (I don't actually know the grading system in Italy so I used the American, although in Philadelphia, at his age, it was 'U' for unsatisfactory, 'S' for Satisfactory or 'P' for passing so yea...). When he had a hard time keeping a smile off his face, it would turn from B's to A's. He rotated his grades to keep suspicion from himself as suggested by Kiku. It worked because his family never questioned him but he still had to ask them the questions he knew they wouldn't answer. From Kiku, his father sounded like a good man but from everyone else, it was a lie.

Was Sir Kiku lying to him all this time? If so, why? The next time they talked (which was once or twice a month because Ludwig and Kiku would make trips between Germany and Japan frequently because their companies where co-partners and both were superiors now and had to go to the other company to see the progress being made. Also, the time difference. Just to let you know now, Lovino and Antonio live in Spain but they visit Italy so much that they petty much live in their vacation home.), he asked if he was lying but that was when the truth started getting revealed. Kiku old him that his father still loved his mother and him but made a mistake that cost him both. Soon after, Hans overheard the phone conversation.

With help from Romulus and Kiku, he managed to track down his mother's old school days' stuff and gather information on his own. With facts and determination, he saved up money from his allowance and little extra chores he did for a ticket. Sir Kiku was going to come visit and claim to take Hans on a trip to his hot springs while secretly going to met his father but he never got the chance.

On his way out from school, that when he met his father's older brother, Gilbert. At the times, Hans had not thought him dangerous because Kiku had told him that his father had an older brother name Gilbert with silver hair, red eyes and a yellow bird that the man himself didn't know possess. He just fitted the description to a "T" that he didn't need to think twice.

Gilbert had been polite if you took out all his "I'm awesome" and "I'm so cool". Another trait Kiku told him about and only solidify the fact that **_"This man is my_ uncle! Creepy~"**

Perhaps he should have been more aware but he was happy. Too happy. Hans should have known something was up (Like the fact of how he knew who you are without ever meeting you) but his child like mind didn't comprehend it. After a light meal, Hans was so content that he didn't notice the older German coming up behind him, grabbed and shoved him in a large box (that he _didn't_ notice because it was big enough to fit tons of potatoes and a little boy. Yea Hans, you didn't notice...) before he was being mailed off to God knows where.

Now though, looking at the man that help conceived him, he was having doubts. One moment, he was a fine example of a caring parent, then the next he as yelling hysterically. Apparently his mother just had a thing for crazy people because those were the only kind of people he met so far.

Walking hand in hand with the bulky German, Hans didn't resist to much, knowing he wouldn't win but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's been outwitted. The area was crowded and looking around, he saw the person he was looking for. He saw a short pale man with semi spiked light blondish brown hair and green eyes. His eyebrows were creepy but it was a trait that everyone had in his family. Why he was here Hans cared not as long as he did what Hans predicted. Sucking in a breathe, he hollered at the top of his little boy lungs and smirked in pure bliss when everything around him stopped and a certain green eyed man came running at them with murder in his eyes.

"KIDNAPPER! RAPIST! PEDOPHILE! HELP ME~!"

Yea. He was totally not going to make it easy for the man that ruined his mother's happiness..or his own.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know I didn't update in like 3 weeks but I got a new game to play and I was distracted big time. Good news, I'm posting up this chapter for you all to read. Bad news, I still didn't finish the game. Boo~**_

_**A quick glimpse into America and England's relationship. This story is going to be mostly USUK and GerIta. I'll probably add other pairings but I'll o them as oneshots later when Hans is done. Imagine reading sequels to this story with viewpoints from other characters~!**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 5<em>**

"So let me get this right...your not a kidnapper and that's your nephew?"

Ludwig was many things...German, a husky blonde and a horrible lover but he was no kidnapper. The officer should know that. They went to the same high school and university together! In fact, the Englishmen in front of him made it a habit of jabbing him in the ribs whenever they saw each other.

Arthur Kirkland, the youngest of the Kirkland brothers. Weird eyebrows, green eyes and dull blonde hair with a short temper. Strangely enough, he was the student council president in both high school and college. Taking his work seriously was and still is something Ludwig admire but at the moment, he couldn't give a damn about admiration. Although the British man was among the top in school, for some reason, he went into law enforcement. From the information he occasionally gets from Kiku, he was supposedly considered the best in England which was rather shocking since Arthur had a rather dirty potty mouth that matches Lovino's.

Exotic Ambassador of the world was a nickname given to him by nearly everyone. For some reason, it just fit the man so well that they never really wondered why it flowed out of their mouths so naturally.

"Nigh, you know that I'm not the type so whatever suspicion you think I may have or most likely did _not _do, your wrong. In fact, why are we even here?! You're a tourist in my country so why are you acting as the local police for?!"

"The British police force can be operated anywhere in the world."

_Only in your mind! _Ludwig thought to himself. He knew better than to voice out his opinion to Arthur. The last time someone argued with him, he went on a rant before tearfully sobbing pitifully in the corner. He was not willing to have a repeat of that episode, especially since Arthur was famous for running away and he didn't want him to run. No. He needed the damn bastard to uncuff him first before he went off in his own world. His wrists were really starting to hurt from being cuffed together and to the chair he was sitting in. Looking over to the side, he watched in dismay as Hans did nothing but smile in his evil glory.

Ludwig only thought that Hans didn't like him because he was German but he was starting to suspect that Hans wouldn't ever like him as long as he's breathing.

"Let him go Arthur. I want a burger."

"You _always_ want a hamburger Alfred. That's why you're so fat."

Ludwig watched with disinterest as Arthur and Alfred started to argue with one another. With how things were turning out, he'll end up leaving the room with the chair he's still chained to. Sighing, he tried to go to his happy place but that only brought out more memories he wasn't willing to remember. Feelings he didn't want to feel right now. He must have said something for the yelling stopped and all eyes were on him.

Arthur and Alfred eyes shifted between each other but together, they rested on Hans. The boy himself had dull eyes. His amber eyes so dull and blank, the German could have mistaken him for a doll.

Sighing, Hans jumped down from his seat on the table. When they were brought in to the police box (Do they even have those in Germany?), the officers inside left when they saw the raging Englishman. A shitty military if you asked Hans. "Let him go. I was only playing a trick on him."

"You don't have to protect him. If he's threatening you-"

"No it fine. Beside, I can handle myself. Thanks for the offer though."

Hesitantly, Arthur released Ludwig from the cuffs. Rubbing his wrist, Ludwig stretched a bit, getting his joints back in place and comfortable from the awkward position he was just in. Glaring at the two blonds, he held out his hand for Hans to take. Moments passed without anything happening. Looking down, he saw a vacant look on the boy. "...Hans?"

"Go first. I want to talk to these people for a sec."

"...What for? You don't know them."

"...Perhaps..."

Ludwig got the feeling that he was hiding something but he didn't dwell on it. While he didn't want to leave Hans, he could trust Arthur to watch the child for a bit. Stepping out of the room, he waited for Hans.

Seeing the bulky German leave, Hans waited only a few seconds before he began. "You know who I am don't you?"

"...I might..."

"From who?"

"...Kiku."

Ah. that explains everything. While sir Kiku wouldn't rat him out to everyone he knew, it would be hard for him to keep secrets from Arthur. They were essentially best friends, seeing how Kiku was probably the only person Arthur didn't fight with. "Hey Arthur, who's the kid? Someone you know?"

"No one that you need concern yourself with. Alfred, go wait outside. I want to talk to Hans alone."

"What?! Why?"

Alfred expected the British man to yell and shout for him to listen but he did neither of those. No. He merely turned his head to look at him with eyes he haven't seen in a long time.

Determination. Pride. Sorrow. Arthur was begging him with his eyes to listen. "Can you please leave the room?"

"...Okay." Not sure what else to do, he walked out the room as well, leaving only Arthur and Hans behind. He never wanted Arthur to use that 'face'. The face he had when he broke. A look of emptiness.

How many years has it been since he left Arthur? Ten? Fifteen? He didn't know only that he had the same face as he did the day he abandon him. Even now, it lurched to remember that day. Laughing bitterly, he looked up. When he left, he vowed to hate Arthur for all the trouble he caused but he ended up tearing out his own heart out when he saw the man cry.

Oh Arthur cried. Like, he cries all the time but Alfred only knew of one time he saw soul wrenching tears. That time, Arthur also vowed to hate him but they both knew where their heart lie. Feeling pathetic, he sighed. He remembered a phrase he heard once.

_To love is to hate. To live is to hurt. Only when you love can you feel the hurt from living to hate._

"Oh how true that statement is..."

"Did you say something Alfred?"

Looking up from being depressed, he didn't realize that he walked out of the building. Plastering on a fake smile, he greeted the German. "S'up Ludwig. Didn't know you were still hanging around."

"Hans is still inside. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"...Right. Hans...I forgot about him..."

"...Where is Hans? Why are you the only one out?"

Alfred didn't want to tell him that Arthur asked him leave so he didn't give him a response but something did jog his memory. "Say Ludwig, how long have Hans and Arthur known each other?"

"!"

The look he made told the American everything he needed to know. Ludwig didn't know about the boy or his connections to Arthur. In fact, he was damn sure that he didn't know much about the boy at all.

"Hans...and Arthur know each other...?"

"...Yea. Seems they know each other through Kiku." Finding holes in his thoughts about Hans, he turned to the silent German. "Who _is_ Hans anyway?"

"He's Lovino's son."

"No he's not."

Startled, Alfred was roughly grabbed. Flinching, he looked up to see a bewildered German in his face. "What do you mean? He told me he's Lovino's son!"

"I'm only telling you what I know. You know how Antonio messes with me all the time? Well, he'll frequently come over to show me pictures of his kid and I'm telling you, Hans ain't-."

"That's enough Alfred."

Turning around, both the glasses wearing blonde and slick pull black haired blonde saw Arthur and Hans walking out. "But Arthur-"

"No buts. Come on, let's go."

Pulling Alfred out of Ludwig's grasp, he leveled a glare at the German and walked away, an American in tow.

"Wait Arthur, what did you talk about with the kid?"

"...Nothing. Come on, we got to go to the airport."

"Huh? But I didn't get any-"

"I'll buy you all you can eat later."

"..."

"...What?" Arthur asked the silent Alfred. He was used to the loud mouth brat American, not the silent and comprehensive American. "Why are you helping him?"

"Helping who?"

Tugging his hand out of Arthur's forcibly, he forced the Britannic man to stop. He didn't want the British man to dodge the question

"Why?!"

"...Because..."

"Because what?! Why won't you tell me?!"

"Just because! Why do I need to tell you anything?!"

"We're brothers aren't we?!"

It was taboo to mention that word. Since abandoning the man, he vowed to never be his little brother anymore. All this time, he used that misplace hatred to keep a distance between them and loath it when Arthur used it so why was he doing the same thing? "Brothers? You haven't thought of me as your brother in years. If you don't want to come, fine. I'll go alone." Turning around, Arthur stalked away from Alfred, leaving the American dumbfounded and feeling disgusted. Disgusted at himself. He wanted to follow but he knew that Arthur was mad. Normally he'll go anyway because he knew he'll be forgiven but he had a hunch that if he went now, he'll destroy any bridge he manage to rebuild. Bridges he fear would never be connected again if he went in pursuit of him.

He was glad he was able to read the atmosphere lately because he couldn't handle being hated anymore. Feeling something slide down his cheek, he put a hand to his cheek to feel moisture. Looking at his hand, he saw water. Seeing tears falling into the palm of his hand, he realized he was crying. Pain shot up within his body, making Alfred to fall to his knees. He knew. He knew that something snapped in his fragile relationship with Arthur. Hunching forward, he cried, ignoring the pedestrians as they watched him cry in despair.

o0o

"What did you two talk about."

"Nothing of importance."

It was short and simple. Hans only answered minimally, giving brief and vague answers. It really bothered Ludwig to know that he was in the dark about the Italian in front of him. "Alfred told me that you know Arthur and that you're not Lovino's son. Why did you lie to me?"

"I never claimed to be anything. I only said that I was a Vargas and that I know him. I don't know what he told you but I know who I am and that's all that matters. As for sir Arthur, I've never met him before but I did asked him a favor."

"A favor? What kind."

"...A delivery."

"Delivery? What kind of delivery?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Hurry up. We have to go shopping and stuff." Annoyed, Hans huffed and started walking away, forcing the German to follow. He could tell that he wanted to ask more but was refraining from doing so. Taking pity on the man and perhaps himself, he indulge the man. "...A message. He's going to deliver a message for me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It looks short because maybe it is. I try not to exceed 2 pages and a minimum of 2000 words but lately, it changed to 1000 words.**_

_**It's finally time to see what Mama have been doing all this time. I personally think it's short so I know you all will too. I feel like this is a bad chapter.**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 6<em>**

_**DURING HANS' ABDUCTION...**_

Walking down the isles as he shopped for their meal, Feliciano hummed a little tune, swinging his hips a bit as he moved to the beat of the song. Normally he'll have headphones on but after having Hans, he had taken to humming to the boy to put him to sleep. Hans only seem to sleep after hearing his voice so he gotten use to humming or singing.

Heading towards the seasoning isle, he sneezed. Rubbing the underside of his nose, he went on with his shopping, clueless to the events happening in his life.

With his groceries paid for and bagged, he headed home. They were having pasta and wurst tonight! Hans loved the pasta he always made but wasn't to fond of his wurst. For some reason, he kept saying that he was cooking it wrong. _'More like you prefer a German sausage than an Italian one.'_

Chuckling at his own dirty joke, he walked inside his home.

After leaving his past life behind, he went traveling with his unusually handsome grandfather though when Hans was close to being born, he settled down back in Italy. Looking around his kitchen which was larger than standard, he gave a happy smile. When he and Romulus decided to come back to their native land, Romulus went straight to a bank, then a realtor. The next thing he knew, he was living in a six bedroom, three bathroom, three story house.

The house itself was big and spacious. There was more room than necessary but his grandfather claimed its for when Lovino came to visit. At the time, it was just Lovino and Antonio who knew where he went and they were married so he assumed they'll share a room. One for himself, one for Romulus, another for Hans and than a guest room for Lovino and Antonio, Feliciano still thought there was too much room left but he grew accustom to the area. His grandfather would joke with him, saying it was for his future grandchildren after Hans.

Laughing to himself, he put the groceries away put left out the ingredients for pasta and wurst. Since he never made wurst right, Hans took it upon himself to make the sausage himself since he was typically the only one who ate it.

Only fifteen minutes into making his favorite food, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for Hans to come out of school. Whistling a tune, he returned his attention back to the pasta. By the time the pasta was done, Feliciano was starting to get worried. Hans was never this late before.

Repeatedly looking at the clock, he was starting to get extremely worried.

When two hours past, Feliciano turned off the stove and stopped cooking, grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Afraid that something happened to Hans on his way home, he took his car and drove to his son's school at an illegal speed. By the time he arrived at the gates of the building, he was sure he killed a few people. Stepping out of the car, he frantically looked around for Hans(Yea, like he'll still be at school two hours after it ends. Smart.) When he didn't spot him, he started to wonder around, hoping that he just got lost(Like he didn't know where he was going in his seven or eight years of life there.)

He asked people as he went and went into stores. He was really worried about his son.

Running around, he took a break at a small little cafe. Ordering a hot chocolate, he sat down and waited for his meal while thinking of his missing child.

"Are you alright sir?"

Turning around, he saw the waiter carrying his chocolate. Accepting the beverage, he nodded his head. "Ve. I'm looking for my son. He didn't come home and I'm worried."

"Must be tough to be a father huh?"

Nodding, he took a sip. Looking up, he realized the waiter was still there. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Ah! No!" The waiter squirmed a bit more. "Well, it's more like...you kinda look like this kid I saw earlier."

That caught his interest. Leaning forward, he urge the man to speak. "About a few hours ago, a little blonde boy was here. He had the same amber eyes and swirl like you too."

It was definitely Hans! Who else would have that swirl? (You, Lovino, his son, future nieces and nephews, your grandfather, any future kids you have, Arthur(remember when he impersonated an Italian?)...just saying)

"Where did he go?!"

"Well, I didn't think to much at the time but he was with this really pale guy. They were talking about something. I can't remember."

Pale? Who in Italy was pale?

"What did he look like?"

"Uh...He had silver hair and red eyes..."

Silver...red...

Now why does that sound like someone he knew?

Rising from his seat, he grabbed the collar of the now frighten waiter. "Did that man have a yellow baby bird with him."

Nodding fiercely, Feliciano let go of the man and stormed out of the cafe, only to return for a moment to grab his drink. Running back to his car, he sped home all the while dialing his brother. By the time he got home (Like 2 seconds...), Antonio answered the phone. "Hola Ciano, how you doing?"

"Put Romano on the phone now Spain."

Back when he left Ludwig, they thought it'll be important to come up with codenames to call each other by when something dire happens. While travel, they all agreed on using their nationality but seeing as he and Lovino were from the same country, they divided themselves into North and South Italy.

Realizing something was wrong from Feliciano's voice, he immediately dropped his playful act and called for his wife. "Romano, it's Italy!"

Just as fast as the lighter brunette got home, the older Italian was on the phone. "What happened?!" he demanded.

"It's Hans. He's missing."

A stream of curse words where literally all that could be heard on the other line. Not in the mood to hear his older brother, he blatantly told him to shut up. "Romano, shut your mouth."

Usually Lovino would start on another rant from he understood his brother's need to find his son. Turning around, he looked over to see his own son sleeping as Antonio removed stray strands of hair from his face. Sighing, he calmed down.

"Do you where he would go? Hans isn't the type to just disappear."

"...He was taken..."

"...Taken? By who? No one it Italy would dare kidnap a Vargas..."

"..."

Lovino had a feeling his baby brother knew who took him. "You know something don't you?"

"...Pack. We're leaving in an hour."

"...Got it."

Hanging up the phone, Lovino went straight to his room and started packing. Feliciano may not have told him who did it, but if he knew where the boy was, he couldn't care less. He'll get his nephew back and kill the guy who stole him.

"Going too?"

Lovino turned around to see Antonio holding their sleeping son. "Yeah. I'm going to Feli's." It was a good thing they decided to vacation in Italy or there would have been some problems with him in Spain and Feliciano in Italy.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone to see he received a message from Feliciano. Opening the mail, he read it for a moment before his eyes gone black. Recognizing the look, Antonio walked up to Lovino and looked at the message.

_Grandpa. Antonio. Annoying hockey. Murder._

Now, Antonio was slow but he knew what a German hockey mean. Sighing, he reached into his own pocket and dialed a familiar number as he headed towards the door to start packing their son's thing. "We'll leave in 10. Be ready Roma." Just as he left he room, someone answered the phone. "Si, who is it?"

"France, it's Spain..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it's been a little over a month but I've been busy with my university and bills. So, I wanted to write a scene on someone innocent in all this mayhem. I also felt like giving more insight to USUK's past. It's kinda lengthy but that's to make up for the past month of no posting. Now, I got to write the next chapter for "The Lord's Bride". Fun~**_

_**There is probably a lot of errors in translation but I did it on Google so don't mind it to much. I put the English version for anyone who can't understand or for those native speakers who knows what I typed was wrong. Again, I just Google everything because it was easier on me.**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 7<em>**

The plane ride was as uneventful as any other plane ride can be. They sat in second class, enjoyed the service offered to them and slept for a few hours, all the while maintaining a rather menacing and evil like face the entire way. Lovino and Feliciano sat together with the older Italian's son in the middle seat. Antonio had the pleasure of sitting in a completely different plane since he was stuck retrieving Francis who was arriving in Italy from all the way from France. After he arrives, they would immediately take a plane to go to where they were headed, providing they manage to shake off Romulus.

When the eldest Italian discovered his lovely grandsons were taking a trip, he wanted to go as well. Of course, he was rejected. They wanted to keep their presence as much of a secret as possible so that they don't startle their victim into running. With Romulus, they would have been announce to their destination before they even arrive at the airport. Secrecy was a must and their grandfather was anything but sneaky.

Typically Feliciano and Lovino aren't sneaky either but with children came adaption. They slowly changed their ways as they began to match their child's pace. They both learned to be quiet and patient with their child as they grew up. Lovino was more or less well mannered. He made sure to at least keep his foul mouth close when Anion was around. Feliciano was patient and understanding as he was strict and punctual.

When looking at the next generation, it was almost hard to tell who was who's if they didn't pertain their parent's looks.

Hans was fortunate enough to have more of Feliciano's looks but he obviously didn't inherit his conniving abilities from his mother. It was strange really. Lovino usually visit on holidays but he was mostly well-behaved around the children. Hans definitely picked up his dirty mouth from his uncle but it clearly wasn't in public. That by itself left one option. Hans was listening intently to Lovino when he thought he was alone. Spying was not a forte for Italians but it was for his other half. Feliciano may have rarely talked about his father, but Hans was smart enough to put two and two together, with help of course.

While Hans took after his mother in looks and father in possibly his father and uncle, Anion was a tad different. He was quiet, had a love for pasta, easily pleased and looked like neither of his parents. He was sitting in between his mother and uncle, who both had a various shade of brown, amber eyes with light tan skin. His father was tan, also brown hair with green eyes, so how did he come out with dirty blonde hair and pale brown eyes?

Hans like to make fun of him, saying that he was neither an Italian or a Spaniard but it didn't matter. He felt loved by everyone around him so he was happy.

"C'mon Ani. Give me your hand." Anion looked up from his drowsy eyes to see both his mother and uncle were rising from their seat. Seeing a familiar hand reaching out for his own, he unbuckled his belt and took the outstretched hand in front of him. Hopping down from his seat, they patiently waited to get off the plane. Now in the airport, Anion eyes wondered from place to place, person to person and area to area. His little eyes were trying to take in everything, as if he was afraid what he was seeing was a mirage.

He tried to wonder but couldn't go far since he was hand locked with his mother and uncle. Despite being held in place, the joy he was feeling was astonishing. He was going to see Hans and finally meet his other uncle! "You tired Ani? I can carry you if you want."

Shaking his head, he was too excited to let his mother hold him. Though they were only standing in the airport, Anion was more than willing to stand on his own two feet.

"When is he coming? Feli, call the bas-idiot."

"I did but I keep reaching his voice mail."

Looking up with big shining eyes, Anion asked, "Who are we waiting for?"

"Ah...we're waiting for a friend of Feli's. He's the older brother of the person we want to go see."

No sooner did he said that, Feliciano's phone rang. Answering the call, the younger Italian went through a degree of emotions and expression before it turned pale. Giving a hesitate nod, he hung up the phone and turned to his brother while trying to avoid eye contact. "Ah...it turns out that he's on a business trip and haven't been able to make contact with him."

"And that means...?"

"..."

"...Feli..."

"...We're lost?"

Silence rang through the airport. Feliciano's pale stature, Anion's innocent presence and Lovino's growing anger. Soon, Lovino reached down to cover Anion's ears, surprising the boy. Anion only looked up for a moment before he flinched, seeing his mother's mouth moving 75 mph. Luckily he couldn't really hear anything. He could see his uncle flinching and paling even further from his mother's screeching so he was glad that his ear drums were spared. When the vibration some, he looked up again and saw his mother panting for breathe. Placing his tiny little hands on the hands covering his ears, he waited until Lovino's attention was on him. "You want me to call Alfred?"

"How do you know who he is?"

"Daddy." Anion could have sworn he heard something along the lines of "He's gonna be a dead daddy when I get my hands on him..." but he chose to ignore it.

Feliciano swatted in front of him and patted his head. "The person we were suppose to meet was Alfred, so I don't think we can...Ani?"

Ignoring his uncle momentarily, he took his phone and dialed in Alfred's number. Placing the phone near his ear, he waited a few rings before the call was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hola sir Alfred. This is Anion, Antonio's son."

"Oh, you're 'Ani'! S'up. Is there something you need little guy?"

"We were suppose to meet with you but you've been unreachable as of late (What a well mannered child)." Hearing a nervous laugh on the other line, he waited. "Haha, yea well, something happened. Is there anything else you need beside me?"

"Ah si. We need a way to get to your brother."

"Canadia?"

"..."

"Sorry, that's just what I call him. Matthew right?" Looking up, he saw both adults nod. "Si."

"Well, I can't help but I know someone who can. Give him like 5 minutes okay?"

"Si. Gracie."

"Oh, before I go, do you know something about a little boy name Hans..."

Both Lovino and Feliciano flinched and tried to grabbed the phone from Anion. Through the struggle, one of the adults accidentally pressed the end call button. Frustrated, both fell to their knees from their mistake. Both wallowing in self pity, there heard the phone again. Quickly scrambling to get to the ringing device, Anion snatched the phone before either Italians could touch it and destroy the phone. Raising one hand up to silence them, Anion answered the phone. It was Alfred again. Knowing what this conversation was about, Anion turned away from the two curious adults and keep his statement short and simple. The call lasted maybe five minutes but it must have been the longest five minutes of Feliciano's life. There was information on his son and he couldn't hear a word of it! By the time Anion hung up the phone, the younger Italian was ready to cry and beg the little Italian for the phone.

"Sorry uncle Feli but I can't tell you anything. He didn't know anything except that someone was looking for a boy name Hans."

Disappointed, Feliciano's shoulders slump as he leaned pathetically against the wall.

"So, who's the friend we're waiting for this time?"

"Alfred said someone name Tony." Both adults stiffen. Tilting his head, he was curious. "Who's this Tony?"

They both groan, never replying to the little Italian's question. They didn't have to for the person in question arrived...more like the creature in question arrived with a wave of it's tiny hand in greeting.

"Fucking...bitches..."

And what a greeting it was.

o0o

"Arthur, where are we going?"

The Englishman didn't give him a reply. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge the other party. He continued to walk to his destination without a word, keeping his eyes straight forward, never wavering.

Pain. A throbbing pain in his chest could be felt as a numbing effect spread throughout his entire body. He felt this pain before. An experience he didn't want to go through a second time but was destine to feel again. No matter how hard he tried to make amends, he would find some way to screw it up. _'Am I destine to be on opposite ends with him?'_ Alfred thought to himself.

Since he could remember, he never had a mother. In fact, he knew for a fact that he and Arthur weren't related by blood. He was old enough to know that but that didn't stop him from wanting that connection. He knew that Arthur didn't get along with his brothers. The only time he saw them was when they were drunk and came to bother Arthur.

One day when such a visit came to be, Arthur had asked him to go to bed early but he wasn't sleepy so he kept awake behind his back. Laying in the bed with his eyes wide open, it wasn't long when he could hear commotion and an uproar from down below. He was older, at least nine years of age when he discovered the truth. Creeping down the hall and down the stairs, he stealthy took a peek. What he saw integrated itself into his memory.

There in the middle of the was Arthur's three older brothers, surrounding the bruised Englishman. He wanted to so badly run to his aid but knew that it would have caused more problems than it could solve. So he sat there and watch in horror as the one with red hair kicked Arthur in the stomach, making him vomit just a bit. The red hair continuously hurt Arthur as the other two switched between supporting his abuse and defending Arthur. He couldn't remember much about their conversation as he yelled at the bleeding boy but he understood two things. "Ill end ye'll see frae that wein!(That child will be the end of you!)" and "Ye hure bein' wisna eneuch, ye nou chase wein?! Nae ocht ye some shame?!(Being a whore wasn't enough, now you after a child?! Don't you feel any shame?!) "

Arthur's brother was under the impression that he, Alfred, will betray Arthur one day and that somehow, some way, they thought Arthur was holding him against his will by sexual manipulation. Arthur wasn't like that! Sure he was a nagging mother and a bit perverted when it comes to women with huge boobs but he never did anything to him! Arthur was the only family he knew!

Running up to the adults in the room, he stood in front of Arthur, sheltering the teenager (They were in the same university but entered at different times with different majors. They did however manage to graduate at the same time.) from anymore harm. "Stop it! Arthur didn't do anything wrong!"

Silence was all that could be heard in the room. All four previous occupants stare at the little figure of a protective boy. Suddenly a cruel type of laughter could be heard from the man that was hurting Arthur the most.

"Wrang? Wrang he be daein' his hail life. Child, tell me...kennin' why Arthur daena stey wi us? Or why ye steyin' wi him anely(Wrong? That's what he's been doing his entire life! Tell me kid, you know why Arthur's not with us? Or why you're only staying with him?)"

That stopped Alfred for a moment. He never really thought about why it was only him and Arthur. It was so natural for them to be together that he never second guessed it.

"Ye niver wunner why? A'll tell why(You never wondered why? I'll tell you then.)."

"NO! Allistor don't!"

"Acause o ye. Ye alive that Arthur daena come hame. Tae provide ye, he lea'd hame(Because of you. It's because you exist that Arthur's not home. To provide for you, he left home.)"

He couldn't remember anything after that but he did feel hollow. So empty that he wasn't the same. Since that day, he wasn't as close to Arthur, avoiding him, provoking arguments whenever he can. When he was fifteen, he couldn't handle living with Arthur anymore so he rebelled and left. It was probably cruel fate that put them in the same high school and university. Arthur shouldn't have been in the same high school but he went into depression and stop showing up to school for a few years, resulting in him getting held back.

During his time apart, he was staying at his brother's, Matthew, place. Well originally he was staying at Francis place but then he found out that both he and Arthur found him and another boy who bares a striking resembles to him. They met once, declared polar opposites and became brothers. It was only later that they found out that they really were brothers by blood.

Alfred had spent the entire time away from Arthur thinking about him. He missed everything about the Englishman and from what he could tell, Arthur wanted him dead. He tried to make amends when he couldn't sleep properly at night, hoping that a peaceful resolve would help but it made it worse. The more time he spent chasing him, the more he fell. He didn't realized it at the time by looking back, anyone could see the direction his attention was headed.

Laughing bitterly to himself, he looked down into his palms. It was snowing where they went. Arthur didn't tell him where he was headed but he by chance saw what what ticket he was buying and on impulse, bought one too. So here they were, in the upper European region with weather so cold that he was surprise that his hands hasn't fallen off yet. Looking up, he could see Arthur making further progress than what he was doing.

Shaking his head, he gave himself a couple of good slaps. Feeling energized, he ran up to the quiet man. When he caught up, they walked side by side, in silence. Nothing could be heard but their breathe and the snow crunching beneath their feet.

At first, they went to a more warmer place, only to find out that the person they were looking for went to visit his brother (Lots of people visiting their brothers huh?), so they bought another ticket and headed for the cold snowy country. When they landed, his phone rang off. It wasn't a number he recognized but he picked up anyway. Turns out, it was Anion, Antonio's son. It wasn't a lengthy conversation but it drew Arthur's attention. A pause in his step, a sudden twitch of his ear and a slight tilt of the head. Little things most wouldn't catch unless they were staring at him.

A reaction! Finally, he manage to get a reaction from him! No sooner did his feeling of excitement happen, he heard voices in the background. Voices that sound similar to a pair of Italian brothers.

"Oh, before I go, do you know something about a little boy name Hans..."

Suddenly, loud crashes and bangs could be heard from the other end, then the dial tone. Confused, he just looked at the phone in his hand like it was crazy. Just before he could dial Tony, Arthur's hand reached out and took hold of the mobile device. He must have redialed the number because it seems like he was speaking to Anion. Like before, the conversation wasn't long but Arthur told him not to worry about Hans. That everything was alright and that he was going to someone for help. That was the first time in days he heard Arthur's voice.

Ending the call, Arthur gave back the phone and he dialed Tony's number. Given the little guy quick instructions, he hung up the phone in time to walk up to someone's porch. No sooner did he put the phone away did Arthur knock on the door. Burning with anxiety, he was shocked when the door open, revealing someone he didn't expect to see again but should have known. Only one person lives in this icy world that he would come visit.

"Ja, hvem er det? (Yes, who is it?)"

"Det er mig, Arthur. (It's me, Arthur.)"

How Arthur knew Dutch was beyond Alfred.

"Ah, Arthur. Og du er her med Alfred. Hvad kan jeg gøre for jer? (Ah, Arthur. And you're here with Alfred. What can I do for you two?)"

"Hvor er Lukas? (Where is Lukas?)"

"Brother? Han er inde at spise. Hvorfor? (Brother? He's inside eating. Why?)"

"Kald ham. (Call him.)"

Confused, Emil went to get his brother. A little later, Lukas was at the door. "Hvad vil du? Kan du ikke se jeg er optaget? (What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?)"

"...Norge (Norway)..."

"...Where?"

Whatever Arthur said must have been bad for Lukas face turned murderous. Lukas eyes shifted to his presence and he flinched. His stare was colder than the weather. "Og du? Hvorfor er du her? (And you? Why are you here?)"

"...Huh?"

Lukas just narrowed his eyes, looking all the more darker than before. He was about to say something when Arthur intervene. It must have helped because the glare stopped. Sighing, Lukas stepped out of the way, allowing Arthur and Alfred inside. Whatever was going on, it had something to do with the boy, Hans, who he met in Germany.

Hearing the door slam, Alfred quickly turned around, afraid as the air turned thick,making it hard to breathe. For a man who can't read the atmosphere, he sure was picking it up pretty well here. "Hvad ved du, og hvem er jeg drab? (What do you know and who am I killing?)"

"Det er Hans. Han er sammen med Tyskland og ønsker din hjælp. Han sagde, at du er venner med Anion. (It's Hans. He's with Germany and wants your help. He said that you're friends with Anion.)"

Three. Three things he got from Arthur. One, Hans. Two, Anion and three...anything involving more than one Italian was going to end badly. So he prayed because it was the only thing he can do. Prayed for the safety of the person in question because even he feared that the person won't survive this kind of onslaught. Before he can fix his relationship with Arthur, he better save whoever is on the hit list of all these soon-to-be international murderers.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know it's been a little over a month but I've been busy with my university and bills. I start again in less than a week. Anyway,my laptop technically died where it won't charge anymore (As in the wires inside my laptop that let my charger work are now severed), I'll have even less time to post. I have to constantly change my battery with my sister but frankly speaking...she's a bitch. I give it a couple of more days before she says "fuck you" and I'll be stuck with a dead laptop again.**_

_**No spell check of any kind because I'm to lazy too.**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 8<em>**

Feeling a cold tingle going down his spine, Gilbert gave an involuntary shiver, hugging himself all the while rubbing his arms in a soothing manner. Earlier that day, he had sneezed quite a bit but ignored it. It was probably his little brother cursing him to high hell for shipping him a little boy...A little boy who was his son.

_Hans. Hans Vargas._

Gilbert had to hand it to Feliciano. He gave his nephew an awesome name. At first he didn't know what to make of his nephew. He didn't want to believe that what he was going to do was wrong by society standard but he didn't want to let his brother suffer anymore. Ludwig had become more withdrawn as the years went by. It didn't help when he went off and got married, moved to a different country and have a kid either.

When Ludwig was first introduced to his nephew, Vito, he like any newly dubbed uncle had been ecstatic. His blonde buff little brother carried him for hours, saw to his needs before even his own parents and generally wouldn't release the boy when it was time to leave.

For many years he watch his brother put on a tough exterior, never giving hint to his bruised heart. Maybe it was because he _was _watching that he didn't see it. The silent sighs that escape his lips, the dull blue eyes that droop when he thought no one was looking. He was looking to hard that he missed it but it was undeniably there when he looked that his son. Vito took after Gilbert after all so it was clear to Ludwig that the German blood runs deep in the newborn's veins. Perhaps he was imagining that his own offspring would look like him. Or perhaps it would look more like his Italian parent. It was hard to tell and Gilbert knew it was slowly killing his brother.

As the years pass by, he saw less and less of his bulky brother. It was to the point that he haven't seen his brother in almost two years that drove Gilbert to such extremes. Without consulting his partner, he bought a ticket to Italy and started a wild goose chase, looking for a child he didn't even know what looks like. The first day he traveled some, surveying his surroundings as if he was a former soldier and prayed to Fritz for a good hunting.

Prowling the streets of Italy, he searched for anyone and anything that looked remotely similar to the Italian he knew.

Four days in and dangerously close to the end of his stay, he nearly gave up hope when he spotted the infamous swirl. Turning so fast his head should have snapped off, Gilbert saw a tiny Feliciano and had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't his hallucination. Discovering that he was indeed not seeing things, he started going down his list of traits.

_'Okay, he's definitely Italian. Looks about the age of a seven year old...check. Swirl...check. Big amber eyes...check. Dirty blonde hair...It could be a darker shade of Ludwig so check. Skin...pale. He could have gotten that from Ludwig too.'_

He was still going through his mental list when said boy turned around and he came face to face with a miniature Feliciano. _'Looks like Ludwig or Feli...check. We have a winner.'_

Hoping against all odds that this boy was his nephew, he went up to him. Having hard amber eyes stare defiantly at him instilled his belief that he was Ludwig's son. Only a German would glare like that.

"Are you by chance related to Feliciano Vargas?" He asked the little boy, hoping to get a direct answer.

"...It depends on who's asking..."

"I'm a friend of him. You see, my brother and him were...uh rather...close and was hoping to patch things up between the two."

"...And your brother is...?" Asked the blondish boy.

"...Uh, Ludwig..."

_'What a scary little child. He's definitely Ludwig's!'_ Gilbert thought.

Gilbert watched as the boy's eyebrow rose, almost disappearing into his hairline. Then he suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here and not _him_? If he wanted to rekindle with my mother, he'll be a man and face him properly."

Unknowingly, Hans gave himself when he admitted Feliciano was his mother. It harden Gilbert resolve to get them to meet but seeing as the son's reaction wasn't a pleasant one, he had little to no hope that the mother's would be any better.

But a child was still a child. Easily leading the child away from prying eyes, they sat down at a cafe and discuss trivial things when Gilbert thought he needed to take drastic actions. Watching his sides and area, he waited until people weren't generally looking when he slightly grabbed, hit a pressure point and carried Hans out.

It was a distant memory now after shipping Hans to Ludwig but it was worth it. All the pain and suffering he went through to find him, the weird looks he got from the people at the airport and post office (good thing the Italian's are a lazy bunch) and managing to return home before his spouse suspected anything, he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. He was proud of himself for getting away with his plan...that was until a few days ago when he started sneezing and feeling chills. The arrogant side of him told himself that it was because he was awesome that people were talking about him but he knew that wasn't the case. It was as if a foretelling was happening about his life. That he was in danger and soon.

Sneezing again, he again his wife to hand him a tissue. "Mat, hand me a hanky?"

His 'wife' quickly when to hand him the tissue and watch as his husband once again sneezed into the thin paper. "Gil, you okay? You've been sneezing a lot. Perhaps you're sick?"

"Nah babe, I'm fine."

It took a little coaxing but he got his wife to believe him for now. He didn't want to involve his family in the mess he got himself into so he kept his wife at arm's length sometimes. Although he was doing it to protect his family, Gilbert wasn't blink to the effects. By keeping his loved ones at arm's length, he was giving doubts to them that something strange was happening. It was taking a toll on his wife to not ask and if the issue wasn't resolve soon, he may be finding himself in the same position as his brother.

Sneezing once more, he started glaring at random things, silently cursing whoever was talking about him, all the while obvious to his wife's motion. He didn't see his wife's jolt at the vibration of his phone, nor did he see said wife answering said phone with his brows scrunched in. In fact, he didn't notice anything until his wife tugged on his sleeve with a questioning look. "Who's Prussia?"

Gilbert paled. "P-Pru...ssia...?"

"Yes Prussia. I just got a text from my brother saying that Prussia needed to run and run fast...Who's Prussia?"

Crap. He should have known that he would be discovered. Feliciano was slow but when it came to the things he loved, it was like the little Italian became someone different. Something dark. "Prussia is me love. Listen, I gotta go and..."

"Go? Go where? Where could you possibly go and...Gilbert...are you-"

"NO! Never think that again! I will never cheat on you!"

"Then tell me the truth! What's going on?! How's my brother involved?!"

No sooner did he ask did the doorbell rang, giving freight to Gilbert. He paled even more when his wife went to go answer the door. "No Mathew! Don't!" But it was too late. Mathew had opened the door and there stood not who he told but a face he still didn't want to see. "Hey baby, who's motherhood treating you?"

Laughing at the outrageous man, Mathew blushed. "Well hello to you too Francis. What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, I had a desire to get a fill of cheap medications and Canadians."

"Well come on in. I'm sure you're tired from your trip here."

"Indeed I am but can I speak with your husband for a moment? It's about something dire."

Confused but giving his consent, Mathew motioned Gilbert to the door where he stood stiffly. Laughing at the German's antics, he patted the silver haired man's back as he dragged him out the house with a promise to return him home when he was done.

Walking just a few feet from his home, Gilbert spine started to tingle again as he broke out in cold sweat. Something was going to happen and it was going to end badly for him. Reaching the sidewalk, he saw a car waiting, panic and dug his heels into the ground. Seeing the resistance, Francis went behind him and started pushing with all his might. "What's wrong Prussia? Got something to hide?"

"Stop calling me that! We only use that when there's trouble!"

"And that would be right."

He should have suspected that this would happen. Francis doesn't usually go anywhere without Antonio so when the Spaniard showed up in front of him, he almost resigned himself to his doomed fate...almost. "Well well well...If it isn't Spain. Why are you and France here?"

"Don't play dumb Prussia. We know you took Hans."

Panicky, he started to look everywhere but at the two men. "H-Hans...Hans who? I'm afraid I don't know any Italian's by the name Hans..."

"I never said he was Italian..."

_Shit!_ Could be the only word running through Gilbert's mind at the moment. Knowing his lie was caught, he tried to reason with the only one that could be persuaded to his side...Francis. "Francis man. Why are you helping him?! I thought we were friends?"

"We are but I prefer to live a life as a man then a woman." Not understanding the comment, he tried to blabber his way through when he heard a voice that nearly made him weep.

"Big brother Prussia, let's play..."

His terrified red eyes made contact with amber ones as he momentary stepped out of the car. Feared radiated off of Gilbert in waves as death was on the younger Italian. Eyes narrowed so dangerously low that one would think his eyes where closed. "...A game called truth...or torture..."

Too scared to move, he was dragged by Francis and Antonio into the waiting car before being driven off to some unknown destination.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know my time frame is getting larger and larger but I've been busy with school, commissions and a disease call "I'm-to-lazy"-itos. I won't make any promises because I can't seem to keep them but I will finish this story.**_

_**Also, as a side job, I'm doing commissions for anyone who wants a story or pictures. Check out my page on DA. The web address is in my profile if you want samples.**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 9<em>**

He pictured many endings to his unusually long life. One, on a distinctively familiar battlefield. Another in the arms of his brother but the one he loved most was where he laid in his deathbed, hands locked with his wife as multiple familiar set of eyes looked at him with love and adoration, knowing he spent the rest of his life loving and protecting his family. That was the way any man wanted to leave this world. Surrounded by love ones, knowing that the future is secure for his future generation. Just knowing that he was as happy as he made his family but alas, that was not the path fated for this fallen German. No. He was destined to be betrayed by his two best comrades and the two cutest Italians he have ever known while being chained to a chair with said members surrounding him in an ominous atmosphere. Trying not to give away anymore fear, he laughed nervously as he tried to start up a conversation.

"...So...what brings you all here to the Western hemisphere of the globe?"

His question was met with nothing but silence.

Cringing at the tense air, he tried again. "Uhh...nice day it is today isn't it?" Not like any of them could really tell since they were inside a building. Darting his eyes around the place, Gilbert could tell it was a rather nice building they were in. No broken windows, dirty or ripped carpet or a haunted aura. Yes. Wherever they were at, was definitely not abandoned. At least they were kind enough to kill him in style.

Coming out of his thoughts, he cringed once more when he saw Feliciano take a step closer to him. By the time the younger Italian was in front of him, mere centimeters away, Gilbert was ready to shit ducks. Watching him lean in, Gilbert saw dark amber eyes glazed with pain and an unreadable emotion. Perhaps it was determination or even pride but it was something Gilbert wished he didn't see. "Big brother..." he began. "...where is my son?"

Straight to the point. Feliciano wasn't playing games today.

"He's...he's with...his father."

Feliciano didn't give a hint of what he was feeling. Gilbert knew that his brother was a sensitive topic but if Feliciano's not playing around, so won't Gilbert. It past time for his brother to find some happiness and his happiness came in the form a the deadly quiet brunette in front of him.

"Hans doesn't..."

"I know." It was likely that Hans didn't know Ludwig was his father since no one told him but he could only imagine the hatred a child would have for a man that not only abandon him but his mother as well. Gilbert didn't want Ludwig and Hans to have a bad start so he never revealed the truth to either of them and he knew neither did anyone else in the room did either. While Feliciano didn't have a word to say, his older brother did. "Fuck! Why did you send Hans to that fucker?! He has no right to him!"

Ignoring the hand on his shoulder from Antonio, Lovino partially ran to Gilbert, sidestepping his brother and grabbed the front of his shirt, shaking as hard as he could. Thankfully, they left Anion in another room on the other side of the hotel they roomed so Lovino let everyone in the room have a reminder of way he was known to have the foulest mouth in the world.

"You shit fucking ass monkey of all of shit-ville! He has no right as you have no right! What makes you time you have the fucking power to decide what fucking happens in their life?! Where the fuck were you when they had fucking shit?! That bastard was where when my brother was hurting?!" The more Lovino spoke, the harder he shook. "That asshole was out living his life as Feli was suffering! That dickshit continued on as Feli wondered aimlessly, not knowing where he was going to end up!"

Something cold fell onto the German's face. Realizing what it was, Gilbert eyes widen in disbelief. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch him do nothing but cry? To know that no matter how much I offer him my love that it wasn't enough?" More tears fell, running down the German's cheeks, nearly giving Gilbert the illusion that it was he that was shedding tears.

"For years, I watched, unable to do a thing to help. My brother was hurt and I couldn't do a fucking thing to ease his damn pain!" Lovino stopped shaking the tied German but only for a moment as his body tremble with memories. "Hans...Hans was the only person to make him smile. He was so happy that I cried when I saw it happen. My baby brother was smile for the first fucking time since he left." Choking on a sob, Lovino slowly continued. "I-I...was so...h-happy." Smiling miserably, Lovino didn't notice the looks everyone around him. "My brother was feeling the love that I couldn't give him. I have a loving husband but Feli had the unconditional love of a child. I was so happy."

Releasing one hand to rub his eyes, he resumed his earlier actions of shaking the crap out of Gilbert. "But thanks to your shitty ass, Hans is with that cock sucking bitch! He couldn't make his damn lover happy, what makes you think he can make his son happy?!"

Throughout the entire thing, Gilbert stayed silent. There was no reason for him to say anything since it was all true. His brother hasn't done anything right when it comes to the younger Italian so what proof did he have that Ludwig would treat his own-though he doesn't know it's his- son right? To be honest, Gilbert didn't know either but he was willing to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. He was almost certain that no amount of prayers and charms would save his brother from acting stupid and ruining any chance he would have with Feliciano but as a brother, he didn't have much choice but to hope for the best. Just like Lovino, Gilbert wants to see his own brother happiness. He can sympathize with the older Italian but he too have something to say. "Happiness? Just because he made a terrible mistake means he can't find happiness for himself?"

Voice so low, one would think he whispered the words if they didn't know better. It was a tone of seriousness and danger. It was a voice used to strike fear into enemies and it's been years since he last used it. "Everyone makes mistakes. Don't punish him for being human." Looking slightly up, he seem as if he was peering at them through half lid eyes, glaring the older Italian down. Being a natural coward, Lovino instinctively backed away. "Your right when you said I don't have the power to rule Feliciano or Hans' life but unlike you both, I'm trying to move forward." Shifting his sight until Feliciano was in his line of vision, he continued. "How long can you run? You've already ran for years only to return to a land you recognize as your own. You're hurting that boy more than anyone else here can."

A terrifying piercing noise was heard throughout the room as looks of shock and disbelief reign free. All that can be seen in the room was a tied German with a pulsing red bruise forming on his face with daze expression but was quickly masked as he returned to glare at the offender.

Standing there with his hand slightly raised as a hard look passed through his face, Feliciano had slapped Gilbert right across the face is a punishing manner.

"I'm hurting my son?" he tone resembling the German in that moment. Lovino, snapping out of his faze was about to respond in agreement but was stopped with Feliciano's next words. "I know that."

Clearly, this room was definitely full of surprises.

"I've bare the guilt and shame of keeping my son from his family for years. Do you think I don't see the longing he craves for a father? Do you think me dumb enough to continuously run away as my son is left to suffer?" Turning his back, he headed for the only bed in the room. On the bed, it held a small box that was thrashing about, proving that a little creature was currently inside the object. Picking up the box, it carefully opened the object and removed whatever the content was, revealing a struggling yellow bird, wings pinned and tied. Carrying the bird by it's feet, Feliciano went back to Gilbert but not before grabbing a dangerously sharp stick from the table beside the bed.

Eyes wide, Gilbert stared at the bird in the younger Italian's hand, fear radiating off him in waves. Seeing the glint in his eyes made him more fearful. "I'm not so cruel as to take _**your**_ child and ship him off to an unknown destination but..." raising the stick, he brought it close to the squirming bird. "...I know you care for this bird as your own. After all, it's been with you for as long as you've been alive (what bird lives that long?!)" Gently poking the bird at first, Feliciano watch as it stiffen, trying not to bring the sharp end of the stick any closer to itself.

"But I will let you feel the pain of fear. The fear of wondering what is happening to your child." Poking harder until blood was drawn, Feliciano smiled a rather evil like grin. "Only difference...you get to see it first hand. Prepare yourself big brother. Your world's about to be turned on it's axis."


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekaz Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other character not made by Hidekaz Himaruya are of the sole property if Jenkeo. Same disclaimer are applied to these characters as they are to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, it's finally my break so yea for me~! Another chapter of Hans is up and things are about to hit the roof. **_

_**Also, as a side job, I'm doing commissions for anyone who wants a story or pictures. Check out my page on DA. The web address is in my profile if you want samples.**_

_**Anyway, time to enjoy the story~!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>CHAPTER 10<em>**

It was an awkward silence between the two. Normally, the little boy would have resorted to some measure of violence to get away from him but here he is, sitting in place covered in flour. What happened for such a scene to take place? Well, he'll tell you.

After the incident a few day ago involving a crazed British and naïve American, they came home from a day of shopping. Hands full of food and other necessities were brought into the house. It took about maybe an hour to pick up and put everything away. By then, both were hungry. Ludwig of course wanted wurst but was ready for an explosive argument. He remembered how Feliciano dislike the taste of German sausage so he expected his son to dislike it as well. Imagine his surprise when Hans himself asked to have wurst. Nodding his head, he only looked on as the little boy glee and went about gathering ingredients for the meal.

Now, normally he would have helped and took charge immediately but something stopped him.

That smile. It wasn't a "Pasta~" kind of smile that he was used to seeing on Feliciano but a shy smile that spoke of gratitude and respect. In a way, Hans looked...well, like him. Watching the boy go around the kitchen, preparing to make their dinner, Ludwig couldn't help but notice how not Italian Hans was. Sure the looks were there but other than that, he didn't seem like an authentic pasta looking, drunk driving Italian. It was then that his conversation with Alfred came up.

_That's not his son._ Said Alfred. Personally, he wasn't sure who to believe. A man who betrayed the only person he knew to be family or a boy who may not be who he say he is.

If he took Alfred for his word...well then, if Hans wasn't Lovino's, who is he's? He claimed to be part of the Vargas family and that consisted of only Lovino, Romulus and Feli-.

Ludwig dropped the pan he had somehow manage to retrieve in his hand, startling both himself and the boy next to him. He didn't register the annoyed voice by him. Nothing seem to penetrate Ludwig until the very pan that fell met the back of his head. Groaning in pain as he clutched his bruise, he eyed the pan wielding boy warily. "Christ you German are clumsy." Huffed Hans.

Angry amber eyes stared at him rebelliously as he glared at the German. If Han eyes were blue and his hair slick back, he would look just...like...

Cold reality slapped him as hard as the pan did. Why didn't he see this before? The resemblance were uncanny. "If you're not going to help, then get out. You'll just make a mess in the kitchen anyway."

Ludwig wanted to protest but he was silenced by a tiny hand waving him off. "Go. I know where everything is. I'll not make a mess."

Finding no retort, Ludwig numbly nodded and walked off into the living room.

Usually, he wouldn't do this but just for today he deemed it necessary. He actually slouched onto the couch. Head back, he stared at the ceiling, thinking about the new discovery he just found out. Now that he thought about it, it made so much sense. By he added different from a normal Italian yet maintain his heritage. Truly, the boy was special. He had to be if he was Romulus and Gerhart's son.

Flinching while groaning simultaneously, Ludwig tried to vanquish the image he conjured up. He really didn't need to know about his granddad's private life. In fact, could the men even have anymore children at their age? Shuddering at the thought, he willed himself to forget the topic.

It didn't matter. Hans was still family, despite being his...uncle but he could learn to respect a being that wasn't even a third his age...couldn't he?

Running a hand down his sweat soaked face, he could feel the migraine that was coming on. Every since Hans came, he would get headaches so frequently, he was beginning to doubt it would ever go away.

No sooner did that thought disappear from his mind did a loud crashing sound come from the kitchen. Quicker than his mind could comprehend, he was in the kitchen, eyes wandering to anything out of place.

His eyes landed on Hans, who sat on the floor, covered in flour as a broken jar lay beside him. Looking above him, he saw the open cabinet and back down, to see a chair and two small boxes.

So Hans tried to reach for the flour using a chair and boxes but it seems he tripped. Kneeling down to the flour covered child, he began to inspect him for injuries. "Are you alright? Did it hurt?"

Pouting, Hans turned his face, cheeks puffed out like a squirrel. "I fell from the counter top and landed on my butt. Of course it hurts dumb butt."

Ignoring the remark, Ludwig set about helping Hans up when he Hans hand moving towards the broken jar. Before he could prevent the boy from placing his hand down, Hans yelped, quickly pulling his hand away from the site of the crime and held his now bleeding hand to his chest. "Hans!"

"I'm fine dumbass! It's-it's just a s-scratch!" Trying and failing miserably, Hans choked on a sob. A manly sob.

Something within snapped at the sight of the injured boy in front of him. Catching the child unaware, he lifted Hans into his arms and ran straight to the bathroom where the first aid kit resided. Sitting him on top of the sink, he dug into the sink's cabinet, pulling out the medical box. Quickly pulling out the tweezers, he started pulling out whatever pieces of glass that may have gotten stuck in his little hand. At first, he protested but when Ludwig pulled out the first shard, Hans quiet down, allowing the older German to treat his wounds.

Sometime later, with Hans' hand fixed and bandaged, Ludwig sat the boy in the living room while he went to clean up the mess and fix their dinner. For Hans, it was a humiliating experience. Relying on the man he hated most to tend to his wounds? He could just kill himself but when he looked at his hand, a blush arose in his cheeks.

His mother wasn't very good at treating injuries though he receives a lot so it was Hans who became the medical expert but having someone treat him for a change was nice. He always wanted a father to care for him like how his mother did but circumstance demand that it's not to be. Still, he could feel the warmth of the blonde German. Realizing where his thoughts were headed he quickly shook it out.

NO! He didn't like the man. He's just here to make his mother happy!

...But wouldn't it be nice if he was happy too? To have a father love him? And perhaps one day, a sibling?

Shaking his head again, he sighed. He spent all this time hating the man without realizing he had somehow grown attached. Looking into the kitchen, he saw his father mixing the meat for the wurst.

Despite himself, he couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. He really was like his father. Both stubborn and had a love for wurst.

Maybe...just maybe, he'll give his father a chance.

Smirking, his thoughts turned a bit sinister. _'Maybe I will give him a chance...that is, if he lives through uncle Nor's assassination plot.'_

Yes. Hans will give him a chance. After all, anyone who can survive the onslaught of the Norwegian and his band of mass murders deserved to live. Just perhaps...his father was worthy of his mother's love after all...and maybe his own as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my~ What's this? Is Hans' starting to like his papa? And Ludwig, how on Earth did you come up with that conclusion?! You Germans are so clueless! Next, meet the uncles from the Welsh.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Too lazy to update. That's why it took so long. Anyway, I'm rewriting this story if only because I can't remember how or why I began this story to begin with. It'll mostly be the same with slight difference but nothing to major. It's mostly for me to start writing again so I don't go on another vacation for months on end again.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and that's mostly my sister's plot. All character belongs to the creator of Hetalia who I can't remember in this moment of time. Hans, Anion and any other characters that are not part of the original belongs to Chii but that's besides the point.<p>

* * *

><p>Running on foot as he escaped his pursuers, Ludwig cursed every single person and god he knew and could think of. Narrowly ducking his head, he managed to miss the volley of bullets aimed at him. Panting, he took a sharp left and hid behind a large dumpster, hoping to catch his breathe and evade his killer for a moment.<p>

This past week was rather uneventful for the German. Hans was unusually behaved as he went about their daily life at home. When he came home from work, he expected a wrecked and chaotic mess but was greeted with a clean home and occasionally dinner.

Ludwig knew he should have kept his guard up higher. If his one tormentor cease to wreck havoc on his life, someone else was bought to stumble on his path though he doubted the Norwegian truly 'stumbled' among him. If that was the truth, why was the Danish, Finnish, Swedish and Icelandic with him? Ludwig knew they traveled in packs but did they really have to be together when trying to commit murder?!

Now not only where the Nordics trying to kill him, Arthur was back and apparently found it fun to join in the fray on the attempt on his life. If that wasn't suspicious then his name wasn't Ludwig Beilschmidt! And he damn well knew that that it was indeed his name.

Looking to the sides, he looked around for any signs of Nordic 5 and Arthur. Seeing none, he stood up and cautiously made his way back home. While running for his life, he had completely forgotten about Hans. Just when he started liking him, this happens! It was almost like fate was turning the world against him.

Before this disaster happened, he and Hans had sat down to a nice quiet dinner. It was relatively peaceful when suddenly loud banging could be heard from his front door. Unsure as to who it was that showed up so late, Hans went to answer the door. In hind-sight, he should have guessed the boy was up to something.

Earlier that day, he had come home to see Hans on the phone with someone. When questioned, he responded with the typical Lovino response. Putting it past them, he set about his usual routine, ignoring the nagging voice he kept hearing in his head about a bad feeling. Guess he should have paid more attention to it. If he did, maybe he could have avoided this situation.

After Hans had answer the door, the bad feeling Ludwig felt intensified greatly. It was to the point were he shoot up out his seat from suspense.

No sooner did he leave his seat did a blade come flying at him. It missed him by a fraction.

Sweat dropping, he looked from the blade to the door it came flying in. There standing in the doorway was someone he never expected to see again since they graduated.

He looked no different then he did all those years ago. He still had the same light blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Pale skin with that neutral look that could give Basch a run for his money saving loving ass.

While reminiscing a bit, he almost missed the broad axe that came flying at him.

Ducking under the dangerous weapon, he look up in time to see a sword barring down at him. He wasn't sure how but he managed to dodge that too. Rolling to the side, he quickly got up and was about to demand answers when he was hit with something he tell was wet, smelly and had scales.

He did nothing as it slide down his face. No one dare make a move as the offensive object fell to the floor.

Go figure it was a mackerel. He could avoid a given amount of any weapon but he couldn't a fish. His reputation was now tarnished.

Grabbing a nearby napkin, he wiped off the slime residue from the fish. By the time he deemed himself clean enough, he saw not one or two but five faces he didn't plan on seeing again. Each lined up with an array of expressions. Some in angry and others in confusion. "What on Earth is going on here and who's going to pay for the damaged?" Ludwig demanded from the new intruders.

"Ya know why we're here. My lil' brudder here wants a piece of ya from the little one."

Little one? Who's little one?

Ludwig didn't get the chance to ponder on the thought much longer when the light blonde one came flying at him again. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to completely dodge the blade. Tilting his head, he only got a small scratch. He wasn't sure what to feel. Shocked at the attempt on his life is real or that the scratch on his face was meant to behead him.

From his position, he looked up to see a pair of menacing eyes glaring at him.

"Why are you after me?!"

"After you? No. We just stumbled into your path."

Stumbled? This was more than a stumble. It was a full blown ambush.

Peeking around the corner of his eye, he spied all the other inhabitants in the room and gulped. Today was most certainly not his day.


End file.
